


No Retreat

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/232101">The Hours</a>. Lew and Dick figure out how to move forward with their changed relationship.</p><p><i>They’d walked back from the barn as the night settled in, and Lew had found himself wanting to reach out and hold Dick’s hand. He hadn’t — Christ, try explaining</i> that <i>if anyone had come along.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Retreat

“Captain Nixon?”

Lew blinks to attention and nods at the orderly trotting over. “Yes, soldier?”

The boy glances back at HQ nervously. “Sir, you’ve been standing out here for ten minutes. They’re waiting for you.”

“Right. I was just….” Lew lifts the cigarette that’s been turning to ash between his fingers and takes a long drag. “Coming.”

When he walks into the briefing room, he paints on a grin and makes a joke about the condition of German roads that garners a twitch of the lips from Colonel Sink. Meanwhile, his stomach flip-flops as his gaze meets Dick’s, and he feels like a goddamned schoolgirl.

It’s been four days, and this is the first time he’s seen Dick since… _it_ happened. They’d walked back from the barn as the night settled in, and Lew had found himself wanting to reach out and hold Dick’s hand. He hadn’t — Christ, try explaining _that_ if anyone had come along. They’d simply walked side by side in peaceful silence as they had countless times. Part of him was convinced that what happened between them was all a fevered dream.

Lew was sent away on reconnaissance as soon as they’d returned. Dick regards him now with his usual calm, stoic expression, and what does Lew expect? Aside from the fact they’re in a room full of brass, what happened is obviously never going to happen again. They got carried away, simple as that. _Simple._

Still, as Lew unfurls a map and gives his report, he imagines he can feel Dick’s gaze, piercing and warm, on his cheek.

*

As he takes the creaky stairs of the house, he finishes his final rehearsal, running over the speech in his head. He can hear Dick pecking away at the typewriter, composing another of his hated reports. The bedroom door stands open at the end of the hall, and when he crosses the threshold, Dick is waiting, hands flat on the surface of the gleaming table doubling as a desk.

Lew fixes his gaze somewhere above Dick’s head as he rattles off his spiel. “Listen, about the other day; it’s the fucking stress. Christ, we’re men, and we’re pent up, and it’s war. People do things they never would. Hell, we’ve seen it a million times. This is one of those things, and we can just forget it.”

The silence stretches out until Dick quietly asks, “Are you finished?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m finished.” He examines his scuffed boots and holds his breath as Dick stands and walks toward him with measured steps. He passes by and shuts the bedroom door, the key rattling as the lock slides home.

Lew doesn’t move, lungs burning as he waits. Then Dick slowly wraps his arms around Lew from behind, pressing against him, breath hot on Lew’s ear. “I don’t like retreating.”

Leaning back, Lew’s heart stutters as he exhales in a _whoosh_. He grabs onto one of Dick’s arms, fingers digging in. “Dick, I….”

“I think I’ve wanted it for a long time.”

Lew nods jerkily. “I tried not to think about it. I never thought…you’re so….”

“Humourless? Rigid? Puritan?”

Twisting in his arms, Lew reaches up and caresses Dick’s cheek. “ _Good._ ”

Dick leans in and brushes their lips together. His voice is low with longing. “Nix….”

Lew is lost then, holding him close, meeting his tongue. They stand there in each other’s arms, kissing and touching until they’re panting and hard. They manoeuvre to the bed, and Dick presses Lew down onto his back. Breathing deeply, Dick slows things down, unbuttoning Lew’s shirt carefully before baring his chest and tugging the shirt free. His fingertips skim through the dark hair sprinkled across Lew’s chest, and he examines him as he would a battle plan, absorbing every detail. _X marks the spot._ “It feels right, doesn’t it?”

All Lew can do is nod and pull him down for a deep kiss. They both suck in a breath, and Dick circles one of Lew’s nipples with his fingertip, glancing at him as if gauging his reaction. Lew’s skin feels electric, and he moans as Dick leans over and uses his tongue this time. He threads his fingers into Dick’s short hair as Dick inches down, his lips skimming Lew’s stomach. Lew is hard as hell in his trousers, and he arches his hips.

Shifting onto his side, Dick unzips Lew’s fly, and Lew tugs his pants and shorts down to his knees impatiently. He groans when Dick takes his cock, his hand tight around Lew’s hard flesh. Dick concentrates as he squeezes and touches carefully. “Have you…?”

Lew knows what he means, and shakes his head. “You?”

“No. I’ve only…there was a girl once. Marjorie.” As he speaks, Dick strokes Lew’s cock in his fist, and Lew knows he’s not going to last long. “Never really understood what all the fuss was about. But this….”

Then he ducks his head, all hesitancy gone, closing his lips over the head of Lew’s shaft. It’s hot and wet and — _God almighty_ — Lew has to stop himself from fucking Dick’s mouth. He starts muttering a litany of words punctuated by moans. “God, so good. Don’t stop. Please. Oh, fuck. _Yes_. Don't stop.”

Dick doesn’t stop. He may not have much experience, but his instincts in this are as rock solid as they are in the field. He goes deeper, choking a little bit, but never stopping as his lips stretch over Lew’s cock. His tongue swirls and explores, tracing the veins on Lew’s shaft, and he reaches down to roll Lew’s balls in his palm. Lew’s enveloped in heat and sensation and _heaven_ , and he barely has time to pull Dick’s head off before he shoots, spraying his own stomach and chest.

He shakes, bliss in every bone. Dick watches with a tiny smile on his lips, and then he leans over and licks experimentally, tasting Lew’s sticky skin. He goes back for the rest with long swipes of his tongue, and Lew groans. It’s possibly the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, and he can’t believe he’s really doing this, that he’s really here — _in bed with Richard Winters_ — and it’s the best he’s ever had by a mile.

Lew hauls him back up, thrusting his tongue into Dick’s mouth, tasting himself there. Dick’s still in uniform, and Lew’s only half out, so he rolls Dick over and goes to work, quickly tugging off his own boots and kicking free of his trousers and shorts. Dick focuses on his tie and shirt, and Lew unlaces Dick’s boots impatiently, tossing them onto the floor before undoing his belt. “Hurry up. Want you naked.”

A blush travels over that fair skin, and Lew laughs as he yanks off the rest of Dick’s clothes and parts his freckled thighs. “Don’t get shy on me now, Major.” He dives right in, sucking and licking Dick’s leaking cock, and it feels like coming home as he runs his hands over long, lean limbs and hard muscle.

Lew’s been with plenty of women, but it’s never been like this. Dick throbs in his mouth, hot, silky skin over steel. It’s like a burst of light in a dark room, and Lew can see clearly now. At Yale he had a classmate named Jack — nice guy, knew how to hold his whiskey and shoot a mean game of billiards — who’d confessed to being a “friend of Dorothy.” Lew hadn’t particularly cared, even though the other guys had told him to stop hanging around the queer.

As he sucks his best friend, revelling in the taste and musky, male smell, Lew thinks Jack was onto something.

Dick flexes his fingers in Lew’s hair, eyes shut, lips parted as he gasps softly. Lew dips further, and Dick’s grip tightens as his eyes fly open. “Nix….” He tries to pull him up, but Lew stays put, suctioning his lips as Dick shudders and comes. It’s salty and tangy on his tongue, and Lew swallows every drop.

It’s a luxury just having a bed. Not a cot, but a real _bed_ , with a mattress and springs and a carved frame arcing above them. But this, being in a bed _together_ , is paradise. He rests his head on Dick’s thigh, and Dick strokes his hair. Lew has to remind himself what they’re risking as his eyes grow heavy, and he rouses himself reluctantly. Bracing on his arms, he hovers over Dick, pressing their lips together. “I should go to my room.”

“Yeah.”

But neither of them moves except to kiss softly. Lew lowers himself, and they both sigh as their bodies meet, skin to skin, only their dog tags between them.


End file.
